1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medication containers and dispensers. More specifically, the present invention comprises a container for dispensing dosages of multiple medications and tracking dosages dispensed from the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various containers are available for containing and dispensing medications. Most containers are designed to contain individual dosages in separate compartments. The most common versions of these containers utilize separate compartments to separate the dosages by the day of the week the each dosage is to be administered. Each compartment is large enough to contain a daily dosage of one or more medications. In some cases, separate compartments are provided for morning dosages and afternoon dosages. In each of these cases, however, the user is first required to aliquot the medication from a first container into the individual compartments of the dosing container.
Dosing containers that separate dosages based on the time the dosage is to be dispensed are not space efficient. These containers typically occupy counter space in a user's kitchen or space on a bedside table. Although these containers are portable, they are inconvenient for carrying on a daily basis. When transported in a backpack or purse, the individual compartments can easily open, spilling the contents into the backpack or purse. These dosing containers also occupy a significant amount of space, adding significant bulk to the backpack or purse.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a space efficient and easy to use container which is capable of containing and dispensing dosages of multiple medications. It would be further desirable to provide a medication dispensing container which can track dosages dispensed from the container and provide information to the user about when future dosages are to be consumed.